


Ob(li)vious

by Anneth_is_alright



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneth_is_alright/pseuds/Anneth_is_alright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times everyone else knew about Troye and Connor before they themselves did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ob(li)vious

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of this work into Russian is available  
> [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3778474)

1\. Kian 

"Hey, man," Kian says, walking into Connor's room without even bothering to knock.

Connor looks up from his computer screen and smiles a little. "Kiaaaaan," he slurs exaggeratedly and asks, "What's up?"

"Can I borrow your shirt?" Kian asks abruptly, cutting straight to the chase.

The confusion on Connor's face is priceless, and Kian almost regrets that he hasn't decided to daily vlog this, but he is late (again), and Andrea is mad (again), and he is out of fresh clothes (again). 

"What?" Connor scrunches up his nose, attempting to hide his frustration. 

"Look, Con, I'm going out, and the traffic is awful so I don't have time to do laundry. Just please, I need a fucking t-shirt or whatever," Kian begins to get slightly annoyed himself, as he doesn't understand what the big deal is about. 

He knows for a fact that Connor is not his friend - a brother - and that the boy would give up his goddamn kidney, if Kian, God forbid, needed it but still, he always makes a fuss about such trivial thing as clothes.

Yet, Connor hesitates, "I don't know, man, I don't think anything will fit you."

Kian almost huffs, "Are you kidding? I'm skinny as fuck, Wishbone's t-shirt will probably fit me. I mean, it's just a t-shirt. I'll return it tomorrow."

"That's not hygienic," Connor counters desperately.

"Come on, it's cold out, I won't even sweat that much, it's just something to wear under my jacket. And I'll wash it, promise," Kian points out, his irritation shining through.

Noticing this, the other boy sighs in surrender, gesturing to his closet, "Knock yourself out."

Kian quickly grabs a random top, thanking Connor swiftly and running off to meet Andrea, his mind still on the fact how territorial his best friend is about his stuff.

A week later, Kian is sitting on the couch in the living room, playing Xbox with JC and Connor. Ricky and Troye, who is staying in their house for a week, have just filmed their collab and chill with them on the couch, silently observing the game.

"My face is numb," Troye declares, touching his nose tentatively, then whines, "Why is it so flipping cold here?"

"Maybe because it is the middle of January, Troye," Kian deadpans, and everyone laughs at Troye's childish complaints. 

"It's summertime in Australia," he trails off, pressing his back into the sofa cushions to regain some warmth. "Connie Frannie!" he calls out.

"What?" Connor hums in response, his mind clearly still on beating JC in the race.

"Can I borrow your beanie?"

"Yeah, sure," Connor answers immediately, not looking away from the screen, and Troye joyfully skips upstairs. 

Kian is so confused that he crashes his car and loses the race. 

2\. Tyler

"They are such twinks," Tyler's friend from San Francisco, Alex, drawls, stealing frequent glances at Connor and Troye who are just laughing and making fools of themselves in the midst of the bar. "Is the cute one taken?"

Tyler snorts out his cocktail, almost having the pink bourbon-flavored concoction spill down his chin, causing Alex to laugh.

Composing himself, Tyler quirks an eyebrow, "Which one it is? Because, you know, Troye is, like, 19. A little too young for you, if you ask me," he adds.

Alex squints, looking at the two boys who fumble with the jukebox in attempts to feed it a few tokens, "Who is who again?"

Tyler rolls his eyes. Alex doesn't change his ways even as he gets older. "The one in the beanie is Connor. The one in the leather jacket is Troye, his brother is Steele." At this exact moment Steele returns from the washroom, and Tyler turns to him, "Steele, are you taken? Alex here would like to know."

Thankfully, Steele is not very expressive with his emotions or, alternatively, he isn't bothered much by the question, as he answers simply, "Yeah, I have a girlfriend."

Tyler faux-pouts and changes the subject easily but he can't help to notice the way Alex eyes two of his friends with something resembling hunger in his eyes. He knows that this is not the last time he would hear about it.

He learns which one of them Alex considers 'cute' the next evening. 

As they enter the restaurant and take their seats, Alex nonchalantly pulls out the chair next to the one Connor occupies. The boy adjusts the beanie on his head, his eyes widening slightly, as he takes in Alex's friendly (except not really) smirk. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sitting here," Troye's voice is soft but there is a slight metal ring to it that doesn't go unnoticed by any of them. Catching up on his rudeness, Troye throws a hasty smile and plops into the chair in question.

Connor, still a bit confused, shrugs apologetically at Alex, shooting him a regretful (except not really) smile, and turns to look at Troye, who immediately starts to talk animatedly about something he has seen on tumblr.

As Alex circles the table, he glares at Tyler indignantly. He takes the seat next to him and whispers angrily, "I've just made a fool of myself. You should have just told me that they are together."

Tyler looks across the table where Troye is impersonating Elmo or whatever the fuck he is doing and Connor is just laughing into his drink, his face red, although it is not hot in the restaurant at all.

"Yeah, I should have," he answers to Alex absent-mindedly.

3\. Caspar

Caspar slants his eyes, as he struggles to read the signboard in front of them, "Su-per-mer-ca-to." He turns to Joe, and sees Marcus and Connor wave to them, as they approach. 

They enter the grocery shop, and it is almost ridiculous how different their shopping strategies are. While Caspar rolls Joe around in a trolley, grabbing chaotically Red Bulls and cotton candy and showering Joe with M&M's packs, Marcus and Connor stop in front of the stand that reads "Organico" and study the labels (written in Italian, Caspar mentally chuckles) so attentively as if it is a legal contract. 

At the checkout they make a point to glare at each other's choices in distaste before bursting out in laughter, which completely freaks out the staff.

Caspar can't help but note how Connor reaches out to the stand where bubble gums and other random knick-knacks are and, after careful consideration, grabs a few chocolate bars. They stand out in the midst of kale salads and veggie rolls in his basket.

He is reminded about the incident the next morning when all of them sit in the lobby, waiting for the lads to sort out whatever issues they are having with the cars.

Troye pokes Connor's arm and nags, "Con, I'm hungry."

The other boy looks up from his phone to scold him, "Of course you are, you overslept breakfast."

Troye refuses to calm down, though, "Coooooooon."

With an eye roll, Connor reaches into his backpack and retrieves a chocolate he picked up the day before. Troye bounces in his seat, grabbing it a tad too energetically, before he reads the label and makes a face at Connor, "It is sugar-free." He says the last word as if it's a cuss. 

"If you don't like it, I'll have it myself," Connor reaches out to take away the food from Troye, but the other just bats his hand away and tears the wrap.

"Are you still hung up on that thing about sugar?" Troye asks, digging into the snack.

"You've seen the film, you should be as well."

"Nah," Troye answers obnoxiously, with mouth still full.

"That's better for you, you know," Connor replies evenly, observing Troye go through the food.

The next thing Troye says is so quiet that Caspar barely picks it up.

"Thank you, Con. You're the best."

Caspar is so busy thinking about how Connor doesn't even like sweets that he fails to notice the smile on the boy's face.

4\. Zoe

It is the middle of VidCon, and Zoe has gathered all of her friends in a single hotel room, which is crowded, to say the least.

Everyone is currently in the middle of peer pressuring Troye into showing them his new music, assuring him that it is going to be amazing and that they would love it.

"Then you won't want to listen to it when it officially comes out," Troye argues feebly.

"Come on," Zoe pleads, putting her hand on Troye's shoulder placatingly, "At least one song," she asks.

"One song?" Troye repeats shyly, looking pensive.

Sensing he is about to give in, Zoe nods and smiles at him encouragingly.

"Okay, only one song. But promise you won't hate it," he concedes, and everyone hurries to confirm that they never would.

Troye fumbles with his laptop, clicking a few times, and then freezes, staring at the screen, "Which one then?" he mutters to himself, slightly stupefied.

At that Connor whips his head, excluding himself from the conversation with Tyler and Marcus, and points at something on the laptop screen, "This one."

Troye frowns slightly, looking up at Connor with unsure eyes, "This one?" 

The other boy responds with a wide smile, "Yeah, it's my favorite."

Not answering, Troye presses a button, and the music starts pouring from his laptop speakers, leaving Zoe to wonder how come Connor has a favorite song on the album that Troye refuses to show to anyone.

5\. Ben

"Hey guys, it's me Ben J., also known as KidPOV," Ben makes his signature gesture, before smiling brilliantly, as he turns to his guest, "And today I'm joined by..." He trails off, waiting for the other boy to introduce himself.

"Me!" Troye answers, being ridiculous on purpose.

"If you don't know who Troye Sivan is you're probably new to this channel. Scratch that, actually, you're probably new to the Internet in general," Ben continues. "My question is, Troye, are you single?"

Troye's eyes widen, as he laughs, slightly embarrassed, even though he knows where Ben is going with this, " _That_ took a turn." He recovers quickly, "Well, yes, I am."

"In this case I suggest we find you a boyfriend. And what is the best to do that? Take an online quiz, of course! Isn't it gonna to be _Fun_?"

Troye visibly struggles with his skepticism, as he faux-cheers straight to the camera, "Yay! It is a perfect pastime for two teenage boys."

Ben gets his laptop, making sure it doesn't obscure them from camera, and opens one of the tabs, which reads 'Who is your perfect YouTube boyfriend?', making Troye snort from the sheer stupidity of it.

Ben jabs him lightly, and reads out loud the first question, "What is your perfect date?"

"Oh," Troye whistles somewhat excitedly, before moving closer to Ben to peek at the screen, "What are the options?"

Ben lists quickly, "Picnic in the park, sporting event..."

"Hell no to that," Troye interrupts.

"Word," Ben nods, before resuming the reading, "Going to the movies..."

"I'd rather watch movies at home, it's less fussy," Troye interrupts again.

"Dinner in a fancy restaurant, walk on the beach, takeout and Netflix, dancing at the club," Ben finishes.

"Oh shit," Troye is getting way too confused with so many options, "The Netflix one, I guess."

"Netflix and chill, huh?" Ben smirks, clicking on the said option, "You're being so relatable right now. Okay, question 2. What is the quality you're looking for in your boyfriend?"

Troye hides a sigh, suddenly realizing that this test is targeted at prepubescent girls. It is still funny, though, and he is interested in the results himself.

"Smart, funny, athletic, creative, cute, party animal, reliable," Ben recites.

"Again, so many," Troye complains, "Certainly not athletic, sorry, MarcusButlerTV," he sends a cheeky wink to the camera, "Not a party animal either, what would I do with him? Funny is alright but not always, I don't want my life to become a circus."

"Smart?" Ben suggests, "Smart is good."

"Yeah, but I'm dumb," Troye answers in mock-self deprecation. "What is left?"

"Creative, cute, or reliable."

"Can I have a little bit of all three? Is that too much to ask?" Troye asks, only half-jokingly, "With a pinch of smart and funny, and you can throw in some athleticism for good measure, alright."

Ben laughs at his half-hearted confession, "Don't get too greedy."

"Creative then," Troye decides, and Ben eagerly clicks the right option.

"Question 3."

"Wait," Troye stops him, "How many are there?"

Ben squints at the screen, "53."

Troye does a double-take, "53?"

Ben nods, and Troye whines loudly. 

40 excruciating minutes later they are thankfully done, waiting for the site to process the data they have submitted. Troye wonders to himself whether it actually analyzes the answers or just assigns people randomly.

Something pops up on the screen, and Ben awwwws, "This is adorable actually," he turns the laptop so Troye can see better, "It's Connor."

Troye is silent. 

He stares at Connor's picture. It was him who took it when they were in Italy. Connor doesn't like it that much because, as he says, Troye has fucked up the composition, completely disregarding the view behind Connor and focusing more on his face and body than anything else. Troye still thinks it is a nice picture.

He realizes that he hasn't said anything for a good few minutes, so he looks up to see Ben's understanding expression. 

Ben stands up and turns off the camera, "We'll think about the video later."

He never posts it.

\+ 1.

"How was video with little Ben?" Connor asks cheerfully the moment Troye opens the door of his car.

"Alright," Troye mumbles incoherently.

Disregarding the moody reply, Connor prompts, "What did you end up doing?"

"Just a bunch of quizzes." Troye's answer is vague enough to be truthful.

"Oh," Connor replies excitedly, "they could be really fun. I did them with Marcus once."

Troye's answer is still gloomy, despite Connor's efforts to brighten him up, "I know, I was actually there, remember?"

As Connor pulls up in front of the coffee shop, he frowns, "Something wrong? You were in such a good mood when I drove you to Ben's bnb."

Troye looks down at his hands, "We searched for a boyfriend for me on the Internet."

"Say what?" Connor sputters, eyeing him with incredulity. 

"I took a test 'Who is my perfect match on YouTube' or something like that," Troye confesses, not knowing himself why he can't shut the fuck up.

"Did you get Tyler?" Connor asks with a barely there strain in his voice, which would be unnoticeable to anyone else who didn't know him as well as Troye.

"No."

Connor's expression is blank, "Pity, that would have been... convenient, with all the shipping going on."

"Don't you want to know whom I got?"

Connor is looking back at Troye with bright, questioning eyes.

Troye sighs and answers, "I got you, you're my perfect match or whatever."

"Says 100% scientifically accurate test on, what, Buzzfeed?" Connor's eyes don't match his mouth though, as he mocks Troye. 

Troye just stares at him, contemplating what to say next for a few long minutes. 

Connor snaps first, "I'm giving you an out here, Troye."

"An out?"

"So we can disregard what you've just said, and we go back to being friends."

"Or?"

"Or we won't be friends anymore," Connor finishes solemnly.

"What we will be then?" Troye is only 50% sure he wants to know the answer.

"Crushes, perfect matches, lovers, boyfriends, whatever this thing is called."

Troye's fingers are shaking, but he doesn't notice, "The person who created this quiz deserves a fucking raise."

Connor laughs nervously, "Yeah, the thing is bull's-eye."

As they get out of the car and walk to the coffee shop, hands interlocked, Troye is glad that he is not oblivious anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not witty enough to write Ben J. Pierce.


End file.
